The Bet
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: Meet Inuyasha Takashi and Koga Oshiro, big rivals at Shikon High School, they will compete at each other for anything sure they will have scores, some are tied and some not, but what happens when a new girl named Kagome Higurashi came to the school both boys started to fall for her right away so what do they do to solve the problem? Make a bet, a bet to see who will win her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha: The Bet: Chapter One**

**Summary: Meet Inuyasha Takashi and Koga Oshiro, big rivals at Shikon High School, they will compete at each other for anything sure they will have scores, some are tied and some not, but what happens when a new girl named Kagome Higurashi came to the school both boys started to fall for her right away so what do they do to solve the problem? Make a bet, a bet to see who will win her heart. Let the games begin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha just the plot I do not own any characters**

**Author's Note: First real story of Inuyasha let us see how this goes please review and add to favorite and give me ideas if you have some thanks!**

**Inuyasha's POV**

The mutt is dead. No far worse than dead, I will wipe him off the face of the Earth for this. This is the last straw he has no idea how piss and angry I am. People that saw me in the school hallway of Shikon High moved a few feet away from me once they saw me and how mad I look holding pieces of paper that I had worked so hard for my AP Biology about Darwin his Survival of the Fitness. That paper that I had found in my locker this morning was in strips like somebody had put it in the shredder this morning and had put it back into my locker and I know exactly who had did it and I am going to find him.

"Koga! You are so dead!" I yelled once I had found him with a group of his guys and a girl latched on his arm. He did not look up at me when I had gotten closer. "Can you tell me why I found my project in strips when I went into my locker just now?" I asked holding them up so that the mutt can see. He looked up lazily at me and then at my paper with a small smirk on his face.

" Guys, do we know something about his paper?" He asked him one of them Ginta, shook his head. "Sorry Inuyasha we don't can you please leave school hasn't even started yet and you have already given me a headache." He grabbed his head as if he had one and the girl had giggled against his shoulder her long red pigtail covering her face. I growled at him.

"I'll give you a headache you—"

"Whoa, whoa hold on a minute here hehe," I rolled my eyes and I knew that it was my friend Miroku Hisakawa AKA The Flirt in our school. He stood next to me giving me a look. "What seems to be a problem?" He had asked Koga. Koga rolled his eyes at him.

"Inuyasha thinks that Koga-Kun has something to do with his paper being in shreds but he had been with me all this time so I do not know how he could have done it." The girl answered him now that I look closely at her she looked familiar. Miroku nodded his head looking at the girl.

"I see. Well Inuyasha, do you have any proof that he did it and not some random kid?" I blinked at him fast couldn't believe that my own friend doesn't believe me.

"Of course I have proof you baka! Koga wanted to be in the top of our class so of course he would want my paper destroyed is not that enough proof. Is it that right Koga?" Koga smirked at me again stretching his arms.

"Nope not enough just because I wanted to be on top of the class doesn't mean that I would do such a thing right Ayame?" The girl Ayame shook her head no real fast and I had rolled my eyes. " Just walk away Inuyasha before I might do something that I might regret." He then said afterwards I laughed at him.

"As if you can beat me but that's okay I don't want a fight I will get even this time."

"Hmm challenge accepted though it's not a challenge really I am winning so far." His group had laughed at the joke he had made. I was about to say something smart but Miroku beat me.

"Come on Inuyasha we can tape it up the bell is ringing soon." He grabbed my shoulder and had pulled me away and once we were farther away, he was relieved. "Good thing that I had come on time before you did something stupid." I hit him on the back of his head.

"Me? Doing something stupid? Miroku you know he had done something with my project." I said.

"I know Inuyasha but it is too early to start a fight with him and the last time you did fight with Koga you got sent to the hospital for about a week he is a black belt in Karate remember?" I tried not to think about the last time I had fought with Koga.

"Whatever Miroku I will get even." I saw Miroku rolled his eyes at me. Just then the bell ringed for everyone to get ready to go to their first period and I had groaned. "Great." I have AP Biology first period and Koga is in my class so I have to deal with him for an hour. Miroku had patted my back.

"Just tell your brother that someone had ruined your paper he knows that you actually did it right?" Miroku asked.

"Sesshomaru is not my brother during school hours you know that Miroku and you know that he will have a field day with this one." I closed my eyes trying to keep calm and Miroku had sighed next to me.

"True but you got to try right?" I gave him a look and he had looked frighten at my stare at him because he had backed off a little. "See you later!" He ran off as fast as he could. I shook my head at him.

"Miroku you baka." I muttered making my way to class.

**AP Biology: Sesshomaru Takashi **

I was just at the door when the late bell rings for class. I was standing right outside of it about to walk in. "Late Inuyasha you have dentition." I growled at my older half-brother Sesshomaru he was not even looking up and he knew that it was me he was too busy to look up from a book he was reading.

"Yeah, yeah." I said waving him off as I was walking to my seat that was towards the back I glared as I had walked by Koga and he was smirking at me as I took my seat a few rows behind him.

"Before we start class, this morning I had received an email from the principal that we will be having a new student from America joining us and they should be here any moment. Until then please pass up your essay projects on Darwinism and I hope that everyone had done it because if you didn't well let's just say that it would be good for you if you just did your project." I gulped as the person behind me handed me theirs and I had passed them towards praying to god that Sesshomaru cannot tell that I didn't turn mine in.

Once all the papers were in the hands of my brother he was looking through them to make sure that everyone had turned them in and I was holding my breath when he had looked at me when he was finished with a shake of his head. "Inuyasha, I am very disappointed of you first time ever that you didn't turn something in? Where is your paper?" I felt as if there is a spotlight on me because everyone was staring at me in shock. I cleared my throat.

"I did do it I work my butt of it it's um." He raised an eyebrow at me and I had heard Koga chuckled and I had given him a glare.

"Spit it out I don't have all day." He rolled his eyes at me. *Geez no kidding.* I had thought trying to come up with an excuse but then the classroom door knocked and I was saved. Sesshomaru put the papers down on the desk and had walked over to open the door. "Aw principal Kaede, is this the new student?" He asked when they had walked in and I could have sworn that my mouth had fallen opened when I saw the new student.

She had short black hair, brown eyes, wearing our school uniform, which was white, and green and red for girls while guys had to wear a black long jacket that had to be button up but I like to wear unbutton and have to wear a white shirt underneath and long black pants. Wow, she is the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen at this school. I gulped.

"Hello Sesshomaru may I present the new student Kagome Higurashi?" Sesshomaru nodded and Kaede turned towards the whole class. "Tell everyone ye name child." She said motioning the girl to speak.

"Hello! My name is Kagome Higurashi and I came from New York City I hope that we all get along here." Her voice is like angels when she spoke and I had blinked fast.

"I can take it from here Kaede-Sama." He had bowed and she had left the room. "Kagome where should I put you so that someone can help you about where we are," He looked at me. "Inuyasha raise your hand so that Kagome can see where you are." I raised my hand and she had smiled at me when she had walked to a seat next to mine I gulped again. "Oh and Inuyasha double dentition for not turning in your project." I groaned.

**After Biology**

I was at my locker getting my some books for my next two classes so that I don't have to come back until after lunch but then someone had closed it with a slam and I had rolled my eyes when I saw the hand on it. "Stay away from Kagome Inuyasha." I scoffed and had turned around and had saw Koga arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

"Oh please you mutt you are just jealous that Sesshomaru picked me over you to watch Kagome in class." I leaned against my locker with a smirked on my face.

"As if I want you to stay away from her because I already called claims on her as soon as she had walked in I knew that she would be my girl so I want you to be out of my way." I laughed at his statement.

"Your girl? Don't make me laugh oh wait you already did well too late because she is going to my girl instead of yours and I am not going to lose against you this time." Koga smiled evilly as though he had a plan he rubbed a thumb against his chin.

"Alright then, let's make a bet let's see who will be in Kagome's heart if you win I'll leave you alone for good and we can end this rivalry that we have had since kindergarten." This could be interesting.

"And if you win?" He chuckled at me.

"Then you have to be my slave until the day that we both die." I thought about it and I had chuckled.

"Fine it's a bet, though I already know that I will win." I held out a hand at the same time that he had held out his and we both shook it.

"I can already predict that I would win besides I have her in math next so I will have a whole hour to get to know her." I crushed his hand hard.

"Let's be the best man win!"

**Author's Note: So what do you think is it good so far? Review please and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuyasha: The Bet: Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters just the plot**

**Author's Note: I would like to thank my reviewers SerenityMoonPrincess and tealisthedeal because with them review it made me what to update faster so that she could read more and I hope that you guys would read and review to! Enjoy the chapter! **

**Kagome's POV**

" Mom, grandpa, Sota, Kikyo I am home!" I said when I had opened the door to our tenth floor medium size apartment. My little brother was the first one to have greeted me when I was taking off my shoes next to the others. " Hi Sota, how was your first day?" I asked walking down the hall towards my new room setting down my bag, Sota had followed me.

" It was okay I met a lot of new people and oh I almost forgot it's just you, me and Kikyo for a while mom and grandpa went to the store." I stretched my arms and had yawned.

" That's good Sota, then where is Kikyo?" I asked when we had walked out heading towards the kitchen to get a snack.

" She's taking a nap still hadn't found a new job yet." I sighed when I had opened the fridge to find something. " Did you meet any new people Kagome?" He asked with interest. I closed the fridge when I had found a fruit cup to eat thinking about my weird first day:

**Flashback**

"Even though it is not too late in the year ye can still catch up with the others. Do not be frighten Kagome, but our school is just like the American schools though a bit ye different." I can't remember her name but I know that she's the principal and is taking me to my first class which was AP Biology. My name is Kagome Higurashi I am 17-years-old and I have a little brother named Sota, mom, grandpa, and an older sister named Kikyo. Our family moved from New York City to Tokyo, Japan my mom got a job offer here so that's how we moved here. So far I like it here but I am nervous.

We stopped in front of a classroom door and inside I can see the room filled with animal species hanging off the wall I can also see what must be the teacher because he was standing in front of the desk flipping through some paper. He had on a suit and have long white hair and looked like a model I gulped.

"Are ye ready to meet your new classmates? Do not be frighten young child they do not bite." She held up a finger and had smiled kindly at me.

" Yes, I am ready." I said and she had nodded knocking on the door and we have both walked in. okay here I go I had thought stepping inside the classroom the teacher had looked at us.

"Aw, principal Kaede is this the new student?" He had asked I looked slightly to get a look around the room. In the middle of the room were desks and on the sides were about ten lab tables. I widen my eyes when I had saw everyone staring at me so I looked away quickly.

"Sesshomaru, may I present the new student Kagome Higurashi?" She had asked I saw him nodded when he had looked at me Kaede turn towards the whole class and had said, "Tell everyone ye name child." She motioned me to speak and I had gulped when I had turned to face the class I took a deep breath. " Hello! My name is Kagome Higurashi and I came from New York City I hope that we all get along here." I had counted to ten when I had said that.

"I can take it from here Kaede-Sama." Sesshomaru-Sensei said and had bowed and Kaede had left the room. " Kagome where should I put you so that someone can help you about where we are." I had watched him looked around the room until he had somebody. " Inuyasha raise your hand so that Kagome can see where you are." I looked around until I see a guy with the same white hair and golden like eyes raising his hand I had smiled at him when I was walking to a seat next to him. "Oh and Inuyasha double dentition because you didn't turn in your paper." I had heard him groaned.

" Now that our new student Kagome is here and everyone except Inuyasha turned in the project, please take out your books to chapter 14 so that we can review our discussion from yesterday." I had looked around when everyone was taking their AP Biology books out from their backpacks and I had looked down at my desk realizing that I don't have one. I sweat dropped when I had looked at Sesshomaru-Sensei who was at his computer at his desk turning on the Smartboard I raised my hand. "Sadly we do not have any books for you today Miss Higurashi you may share with Inuyasha for today, you will have one tomorrow." He told me going over to the board grabbing a pen to write on a blank word document. I looked at Inuyasha at the same time he was looking at me.

"Well, aren't you going to move your desk over or what?" I jumped slightly when he had spoken.

"Oh right ha-ha." I gave a little nervous giggle when I had slide my desk over towards his and he was staring at me.

"We are taking notes he's only repeating once get out some paper." Is it just me or is this Inuyasha guy a jerk or something? I didn't say anything while I was getting some paper and pen out of my backpack. After I was done, I was trying to pay attention the whole time while trying not to freak out when people close around us looked at us. I hope this day will not get any weirder.

**After Biology **

I jumped slightly when the bell rings for the end of class and everyone was standing up getting their things and was leaving. Inuyasha had sighed when he was gathering his stuff. "What class do you have next?" He asked while he watched me move the desk back.

" If you need help getting to a class maybe I could help." I looked over to see a guy with tanned skin a hair in a ponytail with blue eyes smiling at me holding out a hand. I heard Inuyasha growled next to me.

"Koga Oshiro and may I say you are really pretty." I blushed when I had shaken his hand.

" Uh, thanks Koga." I said pulling my hand, away Inuyasha had growled again.

" Don't you have a class to go to? She already have someone taking her to class." I looked at Inuyasha who had crossed his arms Koga had smirked.

" Hmm really? Anyway Kagome what class do you have?" Koga asked me. I reached into my pocket to get my class list out looking at my next class.

"Math with Myoga." I looked at Koga and his smile had gotten wider.

" Well hey me too! Inuyasha you can go now I can take it from here." He waved him off like he was a bug.

"I don't think so mutt I can take it from here I'm still pissed that you ruined my project." Um, what is going on do they hate each other or something? I sweat dropped Koga had scoffed.

"Oh please I didn't do it and even if I did I would do way worse than putting it in some shredder but whatever. See you in a few minutes Kagome." I blink fast when he had walked away and Inuyasha had growled again.

"That mutt I will get even come on before we are both late because I need to get to my locker." He walked ahead and I had to keep up by walking fast.

" Do you and Koga hate each other or something? I can just tell because of the way you guys spoke earlier." I looked at Inuyasha's face trying to see if there was an expression. He had scoffed.

" You know that's really none of your damn business just butt out and be quiet." I think my mouth had fell opened when he had said that to me and I had gotten a little angry.

" Hey I just got here and you are being a jerk to me this whole time to but whatever I don't need your help I can find my way on my own goodbye Inuyasha the Jerk humph." I stomped my foot and had walked away from him not even waiting for him to say anything. When I had thought I was far enough away from him in the hallway I groaned. Oh great I don't know where to go and I have a feeling that the bell's going to ring any second and everyone walking down was staring at me.

"Excuse me, do you need help?" I turned around and had seen a girl with dark brown hair and light brown eyes smiling at me. "You look like you were lost so I wanted to ask." She said still smiling.

" I can't find Myoga-Sensei's class." Her eyes had brighten too.

" Oh I have that now come on I'll show you!" She grabbed my hand and was pulling me. " I'm Sango by the way." She said I smiled at her.

" Kagome Higurashi."

" Nice to meet you!" I smiled maybe my day will get better and maybe I just made a friend.

**End Flashback**

" Hello! Kagome are you home?" I blinked out of my flashback when Sota was snapping at me. " Geez you were spacing out." He said. I looked down at my filled fruit cup and looked up at my brother who was looking at me strangely.

" I'm sorry about that ha-ha. What was the question?" I asked walking to the trashcan to throw away the fruit cup.

" I asked did you meet any new people?" Sota shook his head at me. " Man sis, you gotta get your head out of the clouds." I growled at him.

" Hey! I was just thinking about my day! And yes I did meet new people!" I crossed my arms and had stomped away just then I had almost ran into my sister Kikyo. " Oh, hello Kikyo." I said.

" What is all the yelling about now?" She asked finger combing her hair. I rolled my eyes.

" Just Sota being Sota. I gotta go and do my homework!" I was about to walk past her but she had grabbed my hand.

" How was your first day?" She asked with a smile.

" Pretty good I gotta go see ya!" I said running down the hall and into my room locking and closing the door leaning against it with a sigh of relief. " At least I am in my room." I closed my eyes thinking. I jumped slightly when I had heard my phone vibrating. I dugged into my pocket looking at the unknown caller ID. " Um, hello?"

" Look I am really sorry about today I had a tough day." It was Inuyasha! Wait, how did he get my number?

" How did you get my number?" I asked.

" Do you know a Sango Hoshi? She's one of my friends she gave it to me." Oh yeah I did give her my number because she had asked me. " Want to start over?" I gulped thinking about it.

" Yeah, sure."

" That's great! Well have to go see ya tomorrow." He hung up the phone and I had stared at the screen. Well that was weird. Oh well, at least he had the guts to call me I guess. Now it is time for homework!

**Author's Note: this is my new chapter! I hope that you guys will like it! Tell me what you think!**

**Written- 7/16/12-7/19/12**


End file.
